Imouto Kyuubi
by Rite
Summary: After defeating Mizuki, Naruto retires into bed, but as he falls asleep he is met by a certain demon, but why is she calling him Onii-san and why is he suddenly a fox demon? Oh no Female Kyuubi and Full demon Naruto No pairings yet
1. Prolouge

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_*_action*

**Flying **(kidding)

Naruto walked in to his apartment after just being graduated to a genin, he was smiling, finally he was one step closer to being the hokage. He walked into his bedroom he removed his headband and placed it onto the nightstand next to his bed. He walked over to his window and closed the blinds, he had spent the whole night outside, and it was already seven, but he was still going to sleep, he had the next week off. He sighed as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, the Kyuubi, it was still on his mind. He wasn't afraid of it but what if it got out? What if when he was on a mission it would break free and kill his teammates. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that, but what if.

He opened his eyes, he was no longer in his bed, or bedroom for that matter. He was lying on hard concrete in ankle deep water in what looked like a sewer.

"Wha-Where am I?" he asked. He stood up and began to look around. It was a long hallway both void of light, and pipes on all sides of him. The only light that seemed anywhere was coming from a dim orange light coming from the end of the hallway,

Seeing how standing in the middle of the dark was not the brightest idea he walked down the hall towards the light. As he walked the pipes got bigger and other pipes were sprouting off and leading into the walls and ceiling.

Finally he turned a corner and he came face to face with a large cage, so big the cage was literally the wall. In the middle of the cage was a small slip of paper that read 'seal'.

"sniff"

His eyes widened, there was someone in there!

He walked up to the cage "Hello? Is someone in there?" he waited for a response. He heard the shuffling of little feet before a figure walked into the light

It was a little girl, about 8 years old. She had long reddish-orangish hair that went down to her waist, red eyes that were slit and tears pouring down her eyes. But the most shocking thing was the fox ears and nine tails on her.

She looked at him, her eyes widened. "Onii-san?" she said. She suddenly smiled "Onii-san!" she yelled. She ran up to the bars "Onii-san, you came back!"

Naruto was confused, was she talking to him? "Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" "huh?"her face became confused, then started to weald up, then- "WAHHHHH! Onii-san doesn't remember me!"

"No, no, stop crying please no" he waved his hands trying to calm her down. 'Aw man this is bad' he managed to get her to stopped her crying down to a sniffle "*sniff* Onii-san, don't you remember me, its me, Kyuubi!" She said, happily. His eyes widened _'this, this is the Kyuubi?! The creature that could destroy a mountains with a single swipe of its mighty tail, that could raise the seas and oceans?! That Kyuubi?!'_

"I'm-I'm sorry but I'm not your Onii-san" He said. She started to look sad then- "WAHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO! ONNNNIIIIIII-SAN!" yeah, that happened.

Naruto started to panic "Hey, Hey don't cry, uh, ill help you find your Onii-san yeah" He said trying to calm her down, but failing. "*sniff* really?" "Yep really" He stated proudly "what kind of hokage would I be if I didn't help find little girls brothers"

She pouted "Hey, I'm not little, I'm a big girl, I'm 800 years old" Naruto thought she looked pretty cute, until she said 800 "Wha-" '_oh, right, Kyuub_i' "nevermind, uh come on lets get you out of there and go find your brother" she smiled and giggled "but he's already here" "What! Where is he I don't see him" He said turning his head frantically in random directions. Kyuubi giggled again "silly, come here Ill show you" Naruto looked confused before walking over to the gate.

"OK now give me your hands" she said holding her own out "Uh OK?" he put his hands under hers

Suddenly red chakra poured out from Kyuubi and started to creep up into Naruto hands.

He started to panic "Ah, hey, HEY, LET ME GO!" He tried to pull his hands away but it was like his hands were glued to hers. He looked at her but she just stood there and smiled. Chakra continued to crawl up his body.

Soon his entire body was covered in it, then the pain came, it was unbearable. Everything felt like it was being exploded from the inside. Like someone was literally stabbing a knife into his skull, and twisting it until a neat hole was there. He could feel something happening but didn't know what.

He just couldn't take the pain, he passed out

* * *

OK and done I would of written more but really its getting hard so i'm going to stop but hey there is going to be a chapter 2 or 1 whatever number this thing is, so chill

so yeah come back for it, add it to your favorites, alert and all of that stuff

Oh yeah and if anyone would be interested in helping me beta this i would be forever grateful, but not so grateful that i would have to take a bullet for you, but you know still pretty grateful

now I'm just going to add words to drive up the word counter- wait thats just being an asshole nevermind, sorry

-Rite


	2. Keep Dreamin'

Sorry its been so long, I wanted to update sooner but then my friends and I saw AVATAR and I was stuck on that for a while. Then I sat down to write this but then I went to go see Percy Jackson because I read the book and then got stuck on that, so...yeah sorry.

Anyway I hope it wont take is long as last time to get one of these out

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, he found a concrete ceiling to greet his eyes. Where was he? This didn't look like his bedroom. He noticed that he was lying on the ground in water, why? '_Wha?_', he tried to get up but was stopped from a mass of red hair. It was a little girl, no more than 8, hugging his stomach. She must of notice him trying to get up because she looked up and smiled

"Onii-san! Yeah! You woke up!" she yelled, then continued to hug him harder.

"What? Onii-san? Look, who are you and where-" he stopped when he saw her eyes, they were red and slited, '_but-_' suddenly memories of before came pooling back to his head. He looked around frantically, he saw the gate, it was real! But where was the paper? The gate wasn't open. He looked behind him, all there was, was a wall. _"Oh no"_

"Kyuubi!" he yelled jumping from her grasp

"What is it Onii-san?" she cocked her head to the side cutely

"Damn it, Kyuubi, I told you, I'm not your Onii-san!"

"But if your not Onii-san, then why do you look just like him, Onii-san" she asked, tilting her head. Naruto seemed confused. Kyuubi must of sensed his confusion "Look" she said pointing to a mirror than was placed in the back of the cage

Naruto looked at her suspiciously, and then walked over to the mirror. He took a glance in the mirror but someone elses reflection was in it. The boy in the mirror looked exactly like him but also nothing like him. He had reddish-orangish spiky hair, red eyes that were slit, fangs that were defined and poking out of his mouth, his fingernails had elongated and gave him the appearance of having claws, but the most shocking thing was the fox ears and nine tails coming from him.

Naruto just stood there looking at his new reflection, hoping that the mirror would turn back at any moment, as if it was playing a joke.

"Onii-san" she asked, "what's wrong?"

"You!" he said, turning around, pointing a finger at her "What did you do to me!" he yelled, oh not aga- "WAHHHHHHHH! ONII-SAN IS YELLING AT ME!!!" she cried. Naruto immediately faulted

"No, no, please don't cry again" he said waving his hands "ar-are yo-u an-angry at me *sniff*" she choked out "I-I jus-st wanted to have my Onii-san back"

"But why do I look like this?"

"Don't you remember Onii-san, this is how you always look" she said. Naruto sighed, he just couldn't get through this girl. No matter what happens she keeps on thinking hes her brother. This was becoming annoying

"Look, Kyuubi, Im not your On-" before he could finish, her face started to weld up again "Oni-Onii-san, why are you lying *sniff* you said you would come back *sniff* and now your back, but keep lying!" she was starting to cry really hard and shook her head back and forth.

Naruto started to feel saddened, and a strong emotion over took him. He couldnt help it, it was so sudden. He walked over and hugged Kyuubi

"Shhhhh, calm down Kyuubi" he cooed as he petted her head. She looked up with watery eyes, her voice was still shakey "On-Onii-san, d-do you h-hate me". Naruto looked down int her wide eyes, shocked, how should he anwser that.

"No Kyuubi, I dont hate you"

"than why Onii-san, why are you lying?"

"Kyuubi-" but before he could finish, his vision started to become blurry. It was becoming hard to keep his eyes focused, something must of been happening to him as well because Kyuubi started to hug him harder "ONII-SAN!" she yelled, but it sounded very fanit. is vision stated to get darker and soon he could see and hear no more.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a jolt, he was in his bed "Heh" he said ploping his head down on his pillow

_"It was all a dream"_

He stayed like that for a little bit, playing back the dream over and over in his head. Why would he dream about the Kyuubi, nobody mentioned it before he went to sleep.

He shruged it off, it couldnt be that important. After laying in his bed for a couple of minutes, he thought it was probaly time to get ready. So he swung his legs over his bed and stood up on the cold wood board floor. he shivered as he walked to his bathroom, grabing a towel he had left to dry the day before. When got to the bathroom he locked the door behind him and turned the knobs for the shower. Steam started to poor into the room as the hot water hit the cold floor below it.

He walked up to the mirror to wipe the steam off and see what damage had been done while sleeping.

His reflection did not stare back at him instead it was a completly different person. Fox ears. Fox tails. Orange red hair and slit red eyes

_"No..." _

He couldnt believe it. It wasnt a dream.

The first thoughts that came into his head was, what was everyone going to think! They already hated him for housing the Kyuubi and now he even looks like the fox. He cant go outside. But what about the team assignents, that was in a week! Does that mean he ant go to that, and wont be a ninja?!

_"No..."_

* * *

Well its exactly midnight I think I will stop here

Thank you **Bob115** for agreeing to be my Beta

Until then

-Rite


	3. AN

Hey guys Rite here. Um, just going to say, I have NOT given up on this story, just in a bit of writers block

I am still going but it will probaly be until spring break when a new chapter is posted, sorry.

But to hold you over, I have a brand new story I just made called My Father, Kyuubi, check that out if you can

Sorry again,

Until then

-Rite


	4. A Million and One Headaches

So, I know what your thinking, where have you been? You said, that it wouldn't take nearly as long to make this chapter and it's been almost a whole year. Where. Have. You. Been.

So, after I released the last chapter, I began working on this chapter...and I finished it, but this site does this weird thing where is you don't update a chapter after 60 days, it deleted, so thats were that went.

Then after I just got really lazy, writing her and there, very little working.

But, now I have a writing schedule, so I promise, it wont take this long to update

I'm sorry.

P.s. **Kitsune lover 101**, your answer is at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Naruto continued to stare in the mirror looking closely at the changes he now had. The boy in the mirror continued to do the same thing. His previous blonde hair, now orange, and unruly, his eyes once blue, now was a deep crimson and his pupils were slits. But out of all of it, his ears were no longer on the side of his head but know on top of it, and no longer human but two fox ears that blended into his hair color perfectly, and the same colored tails, jutting from his tail bone.

"Wha-?" he tried ask himself, but seemed he still couldn't comprehend his own appearance. He stilled stared, studying, until he found his voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" He yelled out, his hands flying to his head, clutching in confusion. "WHAT IS THIS!"

He ran out of the bathroom, tired of looking at his reflection not knowing what was going on, and into his bedroom, going to do something about it. The floor, wet form them morning cold, now being very slippery, cause Naruto to slide, trip over his feet and fall down, face first into the wooden floor. His towel gentle flowed down, covering his decency as he lied on he floor in pain. He groaned as he sat up quickly, rubbing his head quickly trying to dilute the pain.

"Ah, that really hurt!" he said to himself, his rubbing now down to a minimum. As his headache started to die down, a voice yelled in his head.

"_Ah! Onii-san! Are you O.K.!_", a small girls voice said, echoing through his head.

His head perked up in interest as he looked around the room. "Who's there!" he said quickly still looking around for the voice. His eyes scanned over every part of the room he possibly could. He noticed as he scanned his room, everything seemed to be much sharper, or at least much clearer. He could see much better and even the smallest things he would normally have to squint to see, he could simply glance at and know every detail.

A sniffle was heard, "_WHAAA! ONII-SAN DOESNT REMEMBER ME AGAIN!_" the small girl wailed, baling her eyes out, or what he assumed. He looked confused, "Onii-san? I'm not your Onii-san." He replied back to the voice, a little softer though, knowing he was now dealing with a child.

The voice started to cry, "_WHAAA! ONII-SAN DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!_" she cried, then paused "_AND HE'S INVISIBLE!_"

"I'm not your-" but then he stopped remembering he had hear that same cry before.

"Kyuubi!" he said in realization, Kyuubi then immediately cheered up, "_HOORAY! ONII-SAN REMEMBERS!_".

"_But I cant see you Onii-san? Why are you invisible? WOW! Can you teach me how to be invisible Onii-san!_" she then continued on to say cool it would be to be invisible, and how many thing she could do while people couldn't see her.

"Uh, Kyuubi, I'm not invisible" he said, slightly deadpanning at her rant. She immediately stopped to ask more questions, "_If your not invisible, how come I cant see you anymore Onii-san?_" she said with that small, meek curiosity that every child had, making them sound so innocent.

"I don't know" he said absent minded, remembering the place he had meet Kyuubi. It was that place that he thought was a sewer. It was that cage he was in, but when he first walked in, he was on the outside, then when he woke up from his, uh, transformation, he was on the inside. He wondered what that could mean.

"_I dont like it, I DON'T LIKE IT! I WANT MY ONII-SAN NOW!_" she whined, her scream making him clutch his head in pain.

"Ah, Kyuubi! Not so loud! I think my head is going to split open!" he yelled back, his previous fall injury now isolating itself on his head as the place with the most pain. Her yelling in his head was horrible. 'Wait', then he had a thought.

"Kyuubi" He said, but she just kept demanding her Onii-san, "Kyuubi!' he said a little louder, but she still wouldn't listen, "KYUUBI!" he finally yelled, and got her to stop whining about.

"I think maybe you might be inside my mind" he said, silence followed.

_"...Oooooooohhhhhh, Is that why its so empty in here, Onii-san?_" she said innocently. "Hey!" he yelled back in response. She didn't seemed to notice her insult. _"But I don't want to be inside your mind Onii-san, I want to be with you!"_ she yelled, then continued to whine again about not have her Onii-san.

"Kyuubi I-" He started to say, but quickly stopped, as his head start to hurt again. But this pain wasn't from her whining, as it was getting more intense the more Kyuubi yelled that she wanted her 'Onii-san'. This was going much longer and more painful then the seemingly millions of headaches he was having this morning. Soon the pain became to unbearably for him to keep taking sitting up, so he fell to the floor, still clutching his head, as he arched his back hoping that the pain will leave if he did so. He started to see he was losing consciousness and fully welcomed it as it was weakening his pain.

He woke up again on the same murky water and concrete that he had before and like before, there was Kyuubi hugging him around his waist.

"Onii-san! I see you now!" she yelled for joy as he began to wake up. Naruto slowly tried to push himself up into a cross legged position, ending up with Kyuubi sitting in the makeshift seat this legs made with her arms still around his waist.

_"_Ugh. Kyuubi?" he said, looking down at his lap. Kyuubi just looked up with an innocent face and smiled, then nodded her head rapidly. Her eyes brightened "Yeah! Onii-san!" she wailed, hugging her 'brother' even harder.

Naruto started to choke "Agk! Kyuubi! ...Can't *wheeze* ...Breath!" he cried. Kyuubi looked up at him and seeing his pain faced, she gave a small giggle and quickly let go, but still remained in his lap.

"Im sorry Onii-san! Im just so happy to have you back!" she apologize/yelled as she threw her hands up in joy. His face immediately fell.

"Kyuubi, Im not your Onii-san!" he yelled at her. Kyuubi, instead of responding back with a whine that he was back at him that he was, she looked up at him with sadness and anger, but mostly anger. As he face welled up, she clenched her small fist.

"ONII-SAN! Stop! Stop saying your not you!" she yelled at him, banging her small fist on his chest. Naruto face turned up into concern, before quickly turning back to anger. He yelled back, "IM NOT YOUR ONII-SAN!" he yelled back at her, his face turning into more of rage. He had enough, little girl or not, this had to stop. She looked taken back, seeing his turely angered face for the first time, but then turned back to anger.

"ONII-SAN! STOP. LYING!" she screamed out. A few tears began to leak out. Why? Why was Onii-san lying so much? Did he hate her? Did he not want to see her?

Naruto roared back, "IM NOT. YOUR. ONII-SAN!". Why couldn't this brat get it through her thick skull that he wasn't her Onii-san?

"YOU ARE!"

"NO! IM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE! STOP LYING TO ME ONII-SAN!"

"KYUUBI!-"

"I WANT MY ONII-SAN!", tears coming even faster now.

Before Naruto could even to begin to breath for his next rebuttal, a small voice broke their argument.

"...Don't cry Imouto"

Both immediately stopped their arguing, and seeing neither of them said it, turned their head to outside the cage, hoping the voice was coming from that direction. The soft approach of footsteps was their reply, steadily getting louder, signaling that the figure was approaching. The soft footsteps quickly turned into loud ones and, become to loud for comfort, Kyuubi hugged her arms around Naruto again, looking for some of protection. Naruto, becoming too uneasy to complain, unconsciously put his arms around Kyuubi, as if some sort of concern for her safety made him do it.

The footsteps came to a steady sound before stopping ,from what the both heard with their ultra-sensitive hearing, right in front of them, hidden in the shadows, just out of their eye sight. They both tensed, waiting to see what would happen next. And then, as if to do some great reveal, the figure walked out of the shadows with a final step.

The shadows peeled away against his head and body, only leaving their remains of natural shadows on the body.

It was Naruto.

Just like him, in fact, too much like him, everything was the same, not a single hair out of place. He had a small smile that plagued his face, which was probably the same if Naruto would ever smiled like that. He was dressed in a decorative red kimono.

"Don't cry little sister" He said again, his eyes full of kindness. Kyuubi looked between both of them confused. She looked at the Naruto that just appeared, and squinted as if study him, then eyes widened in joy. He face smiled even more, knowing that she recognized him. She started to climb out of Naruto's lap, falling over a little bit, then quickly running over to the Naruto that just appeared, and ran to the bars, pushing her arms out trying to grasp a touch to him, grunting as she did so.

The Naruto copy looked down at her and walked closer to the bars, then grabbed her hands and brought his body closer to his, hugging her as much as he could through the bars. It was a heart warming scene, an older brother and a younger sister embracing.

Naruto looked at them, more confused that Kyuubi before him. Neither seemed to notice that he was even still sitting their, as they had their little moment. After a few seconds, he was tired of being ignored, "Hey!" he yelled at them, both of them left their hug to look at each other, then at him. He continued "Just what the heck is going on here! Who are you! Why do you look like me!.

The other Naruto left his stance near Kyuubi and turned his full attention to him, Kyuubi, doing the same thing, remembering her 'Onii-san' was also behind her too, and wanted to know what was happening.

The other Naruto put on a 'serious face' as to show he was about to say something critical and needed his attention.

"Naruto," he began. Now having his full attention. Naruto notice while this copy had his voice, it still wasn't the same. sound more...mature, more serious sounding.

"I should probably introduce myself, I'm am Kyuubi's brother"

Naruto eyes, widened in astonishment, "But-but, your me!" he shouted, pointing his finger at him. The other Naruto gave out a small chuckle, "No" he said, "While we may look alike and might share the same name, I am not you"

"Onii-san" Kyuubi said quietly, tugging on the other Naruto's sleeve, "What's going on?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, agreeing with her. "Why do you look like me!"

The other Naruto gave a small smile "You sure are a loud one, aren't you" more of a statement than a question. Naruto got angry and took a breath to retort but the other Naruto's hand stopped him.

"Simmer down, Naruto, I will explain." he immediately look down to Kyuubi.

"Imouto... I'm dead" he said it bluntly, with no emotion on his face. Kyuubi looked shocked, then her face welted up. "ONII-SAN!" she screamed, her eyes watering, "WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT! NO YOUR NOT! YOUR RIGHT HERE!" the other Naruto still looked at her with no expression. Naruto got mad,

"HEY, JERK! YOU JUST DONT GO AROUND TELLING LITTLE GIRLS THAT! ESPECIALLY YOU OWN SISTER!"

Naruto was going to continue to yell at him, but he noticed that the other Naruto attention had turned to him, giving him the same expression as Kyuubi.

"No, Naruto. I have to tell her that, the faster she understands that, the easier it is for her, for you and for me" again, emotionless. Naruto continued to stare, at him trying to understand.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he started to yell again. He didn't get it. "YOUR RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!" The other Naruto sighed, and looked down towards Kyuubi, she had stopped shouting at him, seeing her 'Onii-sans' arguing, and had been crying and sniffling as her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Imouto, how long have you been here?" he asked. Kyuubi momentarily stopped crying, to think about his question.

"Um" she started, "I don't know, but its been a reeaaaallllyyy long time." The other Naruto nodded his head, like his suspicions were confirmed.

"Kyuubi, do you remember what happened before you got here?" he asked again, and again, Kyuubi tilted her head up, looking like she was trying really hard to remember. "Uh, you went some where Onii-san...Yeah! You said you were going out hunting and you would be right back!" she exclaimed, remembering. Her face then fell, and started to sniffle "*sniff* where did you go Onii-san, I thought you loved me *sniff*"

"Kyuubi" He said, a gave the best hug he could through the bars, "I do love you, don't you ever think I don't" he cooed. Kyuubi's sniffling continued, but was snuggling as best she could, deeper into the hug.

"Then where did you go Onii-san, you said you'll be right back" she sniffled and the other Naruto let go to look down at her, "Oh, I know Kyuubi, but something happened while I was out."

* * *

_Flashback_

_A large reddish-orange fox was outside the entrance of a small den, it looked like it could fit a whole family, with two more fully grown foxes that could fit, but the only other member was a much smaller fox, maybe even a baby looking exactly the same as the bigger fox, except cuter and obviously female._

_"Onii-san!" the smaller foxed cried. The bigger fox turned around to face the smaller, "Kyuubi, go back inside." He said in a reassuring voice, "I'll be right back" The smaller fox, now known as Kyuubi, still, jumped from the den and next to her 'Onii-san' as he walked._

_"Where ya going, Onii-san?" she asked, smiling up at her older brother. He looked down and gave a similar smile, "Don't worry Kyuubi, Im just going hunting for a while, I'll be back in a little bit"_

_"Oh, Oh, Onii-san, can I come with you?" she asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling. The bigger fox just gave a low chuckle, "No Kyuubi," he said, and Kyuubi's face fell, "I need to do it alone, I don't want you getting hurt." A classic big brother move._

_"Aw! Onii-san! I wont get hurt! I can be big! and scary!" she said, and growled at a flower as an example. The bigger foxed stopped and chuckled, "Yes Kyuubi, but you'll scare the animals _away_" He commented, stopping her growl at the flower. She looked up in a pout. "But Naruto Onii-san!" she whined. "Kyuubi" he said sternly. Kyuubi stopped her whine._

_"I need you to go back to the den, I will be back in a little bit" he said looking down at her. She looked up in sadness, then her ears and tails lowered as she began to trug back towards the den, As she was almost out of sight, she turned back to look at him. She looked at him with her sad eyes. Naruto's eyes softened, then her gave her a small smile. She immediately perked up and gave a large smile back, then ran back to the den._

_Naruto shook his head at her antics and chuckled. He would never understand that girl, not even after almost 800 years of her being with him. As he thought he walked into a clearing. Thick trees surrounded him and a canopy of large towers of leaves were above, giving a small hole above to see the sky._

_He could almost remember the day Kyuubi came into his life, she came into this world much the same as any other would, screaming her head off, but, unlike most children who would learn how to be quite over time, Kyuubi just seemed to get louder._

_'Sigh' he thought to himself, 'She so much like mom its frightening...I wonder what she would say now seeing-' but he was cut off from his own thoughts as he was slammed hard into the ground below him. His head jerked into the floor, then back up, giving him a nose that was now numb and in pain. He looked up, but his vision was temporarily blurry and couldn't see much. He felt a large weight on his back, keeping him from standing back up._

_As he tried to move his neck, his hairs bristled over something metal. It was thin and sharp, not close enough to his neck were he would be killed if he were to move, but far away enough to know that is he tried to fight the mass would bring it down on him in a second._

_He laid still, trying not to give the mass on him a reason to kill. As he laid there, his vision start to come back to focus, forgetting that the front of his head was in pain. He looked at two blurry masses in front of him started to get clearer and he realized who had tackled him._

_They were ninja, and jonin rank if their vests were anything to go by. He assumed that the mass on top of him was a ninja and jonin as well. There was three of them in total, not feeling any other energy signatures around him. The two jonin in front looked like any other normal ninja. One had a bandanna instead of a headband and glasses, the other had his hair tied up with a strip of red cloth with his headband fastened around his right arm. The third was a mystery to him, having not seen him coming._

_Naruto growled at them, in anger for not seeing them coming and in the hopes of it scaring them off. It only worked on one as the man with the bandanna as he backed up a step, but the other two held their ground. He began to asses the situation. He could easily take these ninja on, him being much more powerful and experienced, but he first needed to get the one off his back, or a best, to drop his guard. A plan began to form. Naruto began to thrash a little, hoping to get the ninja's attention, but still not get sliced from the knife._

_The man response to the thrashing was to bring the knife a little closer to Naruto's neck, hoping to scare the beast from moving anymore. He then stood still and growled at menacing as he could at the jonin on top of him, with the hidden threat of to kill him. The man on top was not scared, but again, the man with the bandanna moved closer to the other man, clearly become more afraid of Naruto as he growled._

_The man on top took his attention from Naruto and turned to the man in the bandana. He barked an order to hold his ground and to not be afraid. Naruto's plan worked, the man on top dropped his guard and Naruto made a huge lung with his back, throwing the man off him and have him landing on his back with a loud thud._

_Naruto was able to look right at the man's face, upside down in his contained terror. Naruto growled again, showing his sharp teeth, and moving in closer to the man. The man with the bandana on shouted something to the other and they both started to make hand signs._

_Naruto, recognizing this as ninjas ways to attack, began to leap out of the way as they both took a deep breath. As soon as Naruto left his spot, both men breathed out a stream of fire, that erupted into a burning inferno when they had meet at the spot Naruto had just been standing._

_He landed at the edge of the clearing, staring the men down as they finished their attack and helped their comrade off the ground. Naruto stared at them as they began to talk to one another. Even without his advance hearing, he could tell they were formulating a way to take him down._

_He mentally and physically prep himself for whatever the men could have thought up. He thought to himself that he couldn't get too cocky, if he did, he would underestimate them and that would be his downfall. He knew they wouldn't be a challenge, but he had to keep an open mind, ninjas were always very cunning._

_They all finished what they were saying with a nod of their heads to each other, then turned eyes back to him, staring him down. They all just stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move. Naruto tensed his muscles, this was it. The ninja in front drew in a take of breath and, by some invisible signal to his comrades, they all charged forward._

_The two men on the far ends were both leading on the outside while the man in the front was charging at him head on. Naruto held his ground. The man in the front gain a burst of speed and sped ahead faster then the other two on the outside. The man charging then reached into his side pocket and pulled out two shuriken, then, after throwing them at Naruto, made handsigns following. Suddenly, two shuriken turned in ten, turning from a small throw into a full barrage._

_When the shurikens got close enough, Naruto leapt into action. Shurikens came at his head, he quickly ducked under the first five, zooming over his head and embedding themselves in a tree behind._

_As the second five came, he reared his neck to the side and, purposely, narrowly avoiding them. They embedded themselves in the tree as well, some clanging against the others. Then another shuriken came at him, hidden in the shadows of the first ones, hoping to catch him off guard. Without missing a beat, he suddenly plucked the shuriken heading towards him out of the air and, using the shurikens already built up momentum, used his teeth to fling it into the ground in front of him, ending the mans attack._

_The man who had throw the shurikens, contain his shock, then kept advancing forward to continue his attack. As he approached Naruto, he tensed his knees and flung himself over him. Twisting himself in air to gain momentum, he pulled out a kunai from the same pocket, then transferred that momentum to his attack and threw it at Naruto's back._

_Naruto, seeing him, quickly did a twist of his own in mid air, and used his claws on his front feet, smashed the kunai away before it could do any damage. The other two men, using Naruto's twist as an opening, quickly threw their own kunais in the air. With one throwing a little higher than the other, one mans kunai, deflected of another mans kunai an was directed straight down at Naruto's stomach that had been exposed due to his twist._

_Thinking even more quicker than before, he pulled his front claws back behind his head and latched them into the ground, then using his transferring momentum he gained by pulling on his weight, he bashed the kunai away using his back claws, almost as if as doing a back flip to knock away the attack._

_The man that had jumped over him had landed, skidding his way to a stop using his feet and one hand. When he stopped, he stood up and started at Naruto. His cease of attack was a sign that his plan he had, failed. Both of his comrades had stopped as well, glancing between himself and then man before him, looking for some sort of guidance as the attack didn't work._

_Naruto had stopped also, standing still as well, and like the man before him, trying to collect his thought as he had just had to make some major split second decisions._

_After he had calmed down a bit, Naruto looked over at the man. He was just standing their, staring at him with faint anger. He seemed to be trying to formulate another plan in his head, while the others just stood by, waiting for a signal._

_'If this guys not coming' he thought, 'Then I'm going.' Since the man in front of him was quickly trying to make a plan, Naruto decided to attack himself. He lunged forward at the man who seemed to be caught of guard by his sudden attack._

_He charged with his head low, sprinting as fast as he could. The man saw the attack coming and pulled out a kunai for protection. Naruto hit his head full force into the mans chest and continued charging, bring the man along. He slammed his back into a tree, and started to rip at him with his fangs. The man lifted the kunai and caught his jaws around it, using it to keep Naruto at bay. The man was using all his strength to keep Naruto back, but it was slowly failing him as his fangs were getting closer._

_The man, seeing he couldn't keep him back for much longer, clenched his grip on the kunai and shoved it as hard as he could to the side, bring Naruto's head with it. Seeing him off his gaurd, the man brung his heel up and kicked Naruto square in the chest._

_Naruto's hold on the kunai was released and he was flung back to the middle of the clearing. His mouth stung form the kunai being ripped out from his mouth and the wind was knocked out of his chest. He gasped for air and slowly it filled his lungs._

_The man stood up and rubbed the hand that was holding the kunai. He had a slight burn from the wrappings on the handle, but he was quick to ignore it. He began to walk over to Naruto, the other two men joining him as he walked._

_All three of them stopped in front of Naruto as he was breathing heavily. They all stared at him, mostly likely think on how to kill him, well he wasn't going to allow it! As one scooted a little closer than the others, he whipped his head and brung his claw around in an attempt to rip him apart. The man that he had been fighting before saw this attack coming, had quickly saved the man by swing a kunai over hand and drived it into Naruto's paw and pinned it to the ground._

_The blood that splattered afterward splashed across the man's hand, arm, and face. Naruto howled in pain as his head collapsed into the ground in pain._

_The man that was saved scrambled back with fear all over his face. The other man walked over to help him up. The man that had stabbed Naruto was staring at his collapsed form as his howled turned into a low whine, He just stood there, staring, with a analyzing look on his face._

_The other two men had joined him, and began to talk with one another,_

_"What do we do now?" said the man who seemed to be frightened the most, as he was always falling back in fear._

_"We need to kill it" said the man he had been fighting the most. The man always in fear became quickly shocked, "W-what? Why? I mean, it didn't really do anything and you know...we kinda attacked it first" he said. The other man gave a nodded agreeing with him._

_But the man he had been fighting had shook his head,_

_"No. Didn't you see it's tails? It's a demon fox, we need to" he said, turning his attention to Naruto. The other two followed his stare and did the same. Naruto looked at them and began to growl, hoping that maybe that it would scare them off, but even he knew that it was no good._

_The man gave a nod two the other two and started to walk closer Naruto. The other two gave a hesitant nod, and soon followed behind. The men all pulled out their own kunai and took a position around him. Each of them crouched down and raised their kunais above their heads. Naruto began to scramble to get away, but only moving by mere inches. The kunai was staying in place and as he moved, it would slice further across his paw. He soon stopped seeing as it was doing no good._

_He looked up at each man. The all looked at him with a look of regret, even the man who had ordered to kill him._

_Naruto looked back to straight ahead of him, and adjusted his head so he was more comfortable._

_'Kyuubi' he thought._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ONI-SAN!" Kyuubi cried out, pushing and swinging her arms out of the cage, rapidly trying to grab hold of the other Naruto as he finished his story. The other Naruto chuckled a little at her antics and walked over to her, letting her grab hold of him in a tight hug.

She grabbed him in a tight hug as she cried into his kimono, her words being muffled as sniffled. The other Naruto placed one of his arms around her, accepting the hug and placed one hand on her head, petting her ears and hair to sooth her.

Naruto stared at them in shock. The boy in front have him had done so much for his younger sister and even died trying to protect her. He stared at there embrace, his thoughts swimming through his head as he tried to comprehend on what he was just told.

At some point, the other Naruto must of left his attention away from Kyuubi because when Naruto came out of his thoughts, he was staring right at him. Naruto loss his look of shock and switched to one of scared as he suddenly found himself at the center of attention. Kyuubi, noticing that he had stopped stroking her head, had looked up to noticed that the other Naruto was staring at him, and began to stare at Naruto too.

"Naruto" the other Naruto said, lifting part of his hand away from the hug and gave a 'come over here' motion.

Naruto scrambled to his feet, trying not to anger the other him, and rush over as quickly as possible. He stumbled over his feet while getting up, and fell back to the ground. The other Naruto chuckled, noticing Naruto's fear of making him angry. Naruto slowly got up this time, as to not fall again, and rubbed his head. Seeing the other Naruto laugh got rid of the fear of making him angry, and he walked over to where the other Naruto and Kyuubi were hugging.

Kyuubi looked up at the two identical boy standing over her. They both held each others gaze, ignoring Kyuubi's stare. They both looked exactly the same, as if one boy was real and the other was a reflection. Naruto's look held more of a confused look, as not knowing what to expect, while the other Naruto held more of confidence and that he had something to say.

After a few seconds of silence, the other Naruto began,

"Naruto" he repeated with dead serious. Naruto immediately straightened up, but also gave off a sense of nervousness. You could see little beads of sweat forming.

"...I need you too do something for me" Naruto kept his nervousness, but also went back to confusion. What could Kyuubi's older brother want of him? The other Naruto must of sensed his question as he continued on.

"...I want you to be Kyuubi's Onii-san..."

* * *

Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but if I didn't end it there, you probably would have never had got this chapter, sorry.

Oh, and **Kitsune Lover 101**,

Yes.


End file.
